The present invention is related to heart valve repair, and more particularly to devices, systems, and methods for transcatheter repair of a heart valve leaflet.
Properly functioning heart valves can maintain unidirectional blood flow in the circulatory system by opening and closing, depending on the difference in pressure on each side of the valve. The two atrioventricular valves (mitral and tricuspid valves) are multicusped valves that prevent backflow from the ventricles into the atria during systole. They are anchored to the wall of the ventricle by chordae tendinae, which prevent the valve from inverting.
The mitral valve is located at the gate of the left ventricle and is made up of two leaflets and a diaphanous incomplete ring around the valve, known as the mitral valve annulus. When the valve opens, blood flows into the left ventricle. After the left ventricle fills with blood and contracts, the two leaflets of the mitral valve are pushed upwards and close, preventing blood from flowing back into the left atrium and the lungs.
Mitral valve prolapse is a type of myxomatous valve disease in which the abnormal mitral valve leaflets prolapse (i.e., a portion of the affected leaflet may be billowed, loose, and floppy). Furthermore, the chordae tendinae may stretch and thus become too long, or the chordae tendinae may be broken. As a result, the valve does not close normally. As a result of being stretched, the unsupported valve leaflet bulges back, or “prolapses,” into the left atrium like a parachute. Thus, as the ventricle contracts, the abnormal leaflet may be propelled backwards, beyond its normal closure line into the left atrium, thereby allowing blood to return back into the left atrium and the lungs.
Mitral valve prolapse causes mitral regurgitation. Isolated posterior leaflet prolapse of the human heart mitral valve, i.e. prolapse of a single leaflet, is the most common cause of mitral regurgitation. The exact cause of the prolapse is not clear. Untreated mitral regurgitation may lead to congestive heart failure and pulmonary hypertension.
Despite the various improvements that have been made to devices and methods for mitral valve leaflet repair, there remain some shortcomings. For example, conventional methods of treating mitral valve prolapse include replacement of the mitral valve, clipping the two mitral valve leaflets to one another, and resection of the prolapsed segment using open heart surgery. Such surgical methods may be invasive to the patient and may require an extended recovery period.
There therefore is a need for further improvements to the current techniques for treating heart valve leaflet prolapse. Among other advantages, the present invention may address one or more of these needs.
Patents relevant to devices, systems, and methods for transcatheter repair of heart valve leaflets include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,752,813, 7,464,712, and 7,758,595.